There is a problem, not often discussed, of urine spilling between the seat and rim of a toilet when a man or a young boy sits on a toilet to urinate. This issue can arise with older men, men with medical problems (i.e. diabetes), overweight men, men using steroid-based medication, and can arise for other reasons when men sit to urinate. This is a well recognized issue when young boys sit to urinate.
In addition to being messy, there is a hygienic issue relating to urine on the floor. Urine is liquid biological waste and as such contains a resource for bacteria to grow. Left on the floor, it can be a health hazard. More and more men are taking insulin and still spill sugar in their urine, increasing the chance of bacterial growth on the floor near the toilet, increasing the possibility of infection if stepped on with bare feet.